Harrower Class Dreadnought
BACKGROUND (Wookieepedia) The Harrower-class dreadnought, known more infrequently as the Harrower-class battle cruiser, was a heavily-armed class of wedge-shaped capital ship that was the backbone of the Imperial Navy of the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War, the Cold War, and the Galactic War with the Galactic Republic. Produced by Taerab Starship Manufacturing and measuring around eight hundred meters long with heavily-reinforced hull plating and shield generators, the Harrower-class dreadnought carried a complement of over one hundred starfighters, bombers, and shuttles; a single dreadnought required a crew of 2,400 and could carry 7,300 troops. Harrower-class dreadnoughts required an immense amount of energy and materials to produce, and a single dreadnought was capable of taking on starfighters and smaller warships on its own when it was not coordinating Imperial fleets as a command ship. A large dreadnaught that was approximately eight hundred meters in length, the Harrower-class dreadnought—also known as the Harrower-class battle cruiser—adhered to the wedge-shaped design that had been used for warships of the Sith Empire since the Empire's founding in 4980 BBY The "point" of the Harrower-class's wedge was split down the middle almost half of the length of the ship, forming two prongs. Between those two prongs was one of the Harrower-class's hangar bays, with two hangar openings stacked on top of each other and protected by force fields. Two additional hangars were located on either side of the ship, between the ends of the forward prongs and two smaller "wings" that protruded from each side closer to the rear of the ship. A final hangar was located on the underbelly of the dreadnought. Two of the ship's shield generators were located on the upper hull of each of those wings, and an early model of the Harrower-class that saw use during the first years of the Great Galactic War between the Empire and the Galactic Republic had a set of four turrets on both the top and bottom sides of both wings. On the later model that saw wider use, those turrets were moved forward to form two rows of four turrets on both the top and bottom of the ship, just above the forward hangar bay. A smaller wedge was located on both the top and bottom of the dreadnought towards the rear, and the vessel's command tower was positioned at the rear of the vessel atop that wedge: wing-like protrusions extended out from atop the upper wedge, and the rectangular command tower was built atop the junction of the "wings." Harrower-class dreadnoughts sported heavily-reinforced hull plating and four shield generators, and the ship featured turbolaser batteries, quad laser cannons, ion cannons, proton torpedos, and concussion missile launchers as its armaments. Most Harrower-class dreadnoughts had three primary thrusters surrounded by four smaller ones located at the rear of the ship. Standard Harrower-class dreadnoughts carried a complement of ninety-five starfighters, most of which were the Imperial Navy's standard Mark VI Supremacy-class starfighter, as well as thirty-two B28 Extinction-class bombers and thirty-five shuttles. Harrower-class dreadnoughts required crews of 2,400, and could carry a complement of 7,300 troops. The Harrower-class dreadnought also came with a number of escape pods. As the largest and most heavily-armed vessel in the Imperial Navy, a single Harrower-class dreadnought was capable of holding its own against fleets of starfighters or several smaller warships, but dreadnoughts were typically used as the backbone of the fleet: Harrower-class dreadnoughts normally coordinated fleet attacks while absorbing damage and dealing damage of its own. The Harrower-class was produced by Taerab Starship Manufacturing, and the energy and material cost of building a single dreadnought was roughly equivalent to a decade's output of a major planetary mining colony. A smaller version of the ship known as the BSX-5 Dreadnaught, while visually similar to the standard Harrower-class, was only 600 meters in length and had a reduced armament and complement. Affiliation: Sith Empire Ship Type: Heavy Cruiser Class: Harrower Class Dreadnaught Manufacturer: Taerab Starship Manufacturing Crew: 2400 Gunners: 120 Troops: 7300 Pilots: 200 + 400 flight crew MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 120 000 (1B) Bridge 19 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 5 000 Secondary Sensor/Communications Array 2 000 (3) Hanger 14 000 (4) Main Engines (6) 12 000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (4) 5 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 300 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 250 ea Large Airlocks (4) 1 400 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 200 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 75 Turbolaser Cannon (16) 250 ea Quad Laser Cannon (20) 200 ea Ion cannon (8) 300 ea Proton Torpedo Launchers (4) 500 ea Concussion Missile Launchers (4) 500 ea (5) Shields 10 000 side (60 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 40md points of damage or less. Anything more than 40md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If the bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given to the main engineering section with the following penalties: -5 on all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttle craft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying hanger decks will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Real space: mach 5 Speed - Atmosphere: 400kph FTL Drive: Class 4 Hyperdrive (100 Ly per hour), Class 20 Back Up Hyperdrive (20 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 800m Height: 150m Width: 360m Weight: 8+ million tons Cargo: 10 000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Cannon (16, 8 left, 8 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 200 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 100km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Quad Laser Cannon (20, 6 forward, 7 left, 7 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 3 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Ion cannon (8, 4 left, 4 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 120 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 versus shields, use ion damage table if shields are down RATE OF FIRE: 2 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launchers (4 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 50 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 10km DAMAGE: 3d6x100+100 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee, one at a time PAYLOAD: 60 torpedoes per launcher BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launchers (4 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 40 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 8km DAMAGE: 3d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee, one at a time PAYLOAD: 80 missiles per launcher BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 65 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 300,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors.. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 10 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 1,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc Carried Craft: Fighters - 95 Bombers - 32 Transports - 35 shuttles REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPGs Star Wars Tech Manuals Star Wars The Old Republic Encyclopedia Wookiepedia